Benci Kamera, or Banci Kamera!
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Menurut hukum kamera, manusia dibedakan menjadi dua, 'benci kamera' dan 'banci kamera. Bagaimana dengan tokoh Death Note...?-Abal, garing kriuk-kriuk! Ah, suck at summary! Poor... Poor author!


~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: Death Note punya Takeshi Obata sama Tsugumi Ohba!**_

_**Tapi fic ini punya saya; FuzzyStrange Musume31 ^^**_

_**Warning: Gaje, abal, garing, OOC mungkin! Cameo inside, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Tes, tes!

Hallo...?

Yapp! Kembali bersama author gaje kita. Kali ini ada keramaian di rumah Yagami. Bukan, keluarga Yagami tidak sedang bagi-bagi sembako! Ada pesta rupanya!

Sesuai tradisi, setiap momen berkesan pasti akan diabadikan. Entah dalam bentuk video atau foto.

Dalam hal ini, kamera dan fotografer sangat diperlukan. Ya, kamera! Bisa digunakan untuk memotret, atau memancing. Mulai memancing ikan (kalau ikannya doyan benda elektronik), hingga memancing keributan di pesta orang.

Menurut hukum kamera, manusia dibagi menjadi dua macam. Ada yang _'Benci kamera'_, namun ada juga yang _'Banci kamera'_.

Bagaimana dengan tokoh Death Note sendiri...?

Benci kamera 'kah...? Atau malah _banci_ kamera...?

Kami telah mengutus seorang fotografer handal untuk meliput (baca: mendokumentasikan) pesta keluarga Yagami. Berikut laporannya:

**TARGET 1: Yagami Light**

Dari kejauhan si fotografer melihat sosok Light yang merupakan target pertamanya.

'_Oh, my! Itu Yagami Light! Haduuh~ kerennya~... Tampang seme-nya itu, lhoo~... Bikin nggak nahan!'_ Batin sang fotografer dengan gaje.

Sang fotografer –dengan semangat '45 dan mata berbinar-binar mendekati Light yang sedang dikerubungi wanita-wanita, "Uhm... Yagami-san... Boleh saya minta fotonya? Sekali saja!" Sang fotografer mengacung-acungkan kameranya. _'Lumayan gitu, fotonya Yagami Light, kalau dapet mau saya pakai buat _wallpaper_ kamar. Khekekekekk...' _Pikir sang fotografer nista.

"Oh, fotografer. Ah, maaf, saya lagi sibuk! Kapan-kapan aja, ya!" Light mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya a la artis-artis lokal yang dikejar-kejar _papparazi_.

Tapi si fotografer dengan semangat menggebu-nggebu malah semakin gencar mengejar Light. _'Demi foto Yagami Light! Banzaii!'_ Sorak si fotografer dalam hati.

"Yagami-san, ayolah~ sekali saja! Kalau tidak dapat fotonya Yagami-san, saya bisa dimarahi kemudian dipecat oleh bos saya. Saya punya dua kucing, satu kelinci, puluhan nyamuk, dan beberapa kecoa dan tikus gudang di rumah saya, Yagami-san! Kalau saya tidak bekerja dan tidak dapat gaji, kami mau makan apa? Siapa yang akan memberi mereka makan? Yagami-san, tolonglah, satu kali~ saja!" Si fotografer memelas sampai bergelayut di kaki Light.

'_Gila~... Itu rumah atau kebun binatang?' _Pikir Light sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Maaf, tapi saya lagi sibuk, oke? Mendingan lain waktu aja deh! Hmm... Soal _'anak-anak' _kamu... Hmm... Urusin aja mereka sendiri!" Light menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian beranjak pergi setelah melepaskan tangan si fotografer dari kakinya.

Si fotogafer hanya menatap kepergian Light dengan hati hancur berkeping-keping. _Poor... Poor photographer!_

Light terus berjalan hingga tidak sadar kalau di kakinya terdapat kulit pisang. "Aa!" Light jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan sigap sang fotografer mengabadikan momen tersebut.

_JPRETT!_

_Mission successful!_

**(Kesimpulan 1: Yagami Light, status: Benci kamera, tipe: Orang (sok) sibuk. Pesan bagi fotografer: Jika bertemu tipe orang seperti ini, gunakanlah kamera tersembunyi!)**

**TARGET 2: L (Ryuuzaki)**

Si fotografer tetap mengagumi gambar Yagami Light yang ia ambil tadi. _'Ah! Lumayan gitu, dijual ke e-Bay biar ada yang beli terus dapet duit banyak. Khekhekhe...'_ Pikir si fotografer nista.

_BRUKK!_

Sang fotografer tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. "Ah! Ma-maaf...! Maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja!" Si fotografer kikuk segera meminta maaf.

"Oh, iya. Tidak apa-apa... Tapi kamu baru saja menjatuhkan menara gula yang saya susun... Ah, menara gulaku~..." Ratap orang itu sedih.

'_Mata panda yang imut, rambut hitam, badan agak bungkuk, suka makanan manis, suka berjongkok-... Wah, ini L! Ryuuzaki! Target saya selanjutnya!' _Sang fotografer langsung bersemangat dengan mengepalkan tangannya membentuk pose '_Yes_!'.

"Ah, iya, maafkan saya kalau begitu, nanti saya bantu membereskan! Ehm... Ngomong-ngomong, saya fotografer. Boleh saya mengambil gambar anda? Sekali saja." Si fotografer memohon pada L.

L tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm... Boleh," Jawabnya.

"YAY!" Si fotografer mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Tapi-..."

"Heh?" Si fotografer langsung menurunkan tangannya. _'Lho, ternyata kata-katanya ada lanjutannya, toh...?'._

"Tapi saya malu..." L menggigit ujung ibu jarinya sambil menunduk.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kenapa harus malu?" Si fotografer menatap L.

L berbicara dengan pelan. "Karena..."

Si fotografer menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya keluar dari mulut L dengan ekstra sabar.

"Karena..."

Si fotografer mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Karena...?" Ia mengulang pertanyaan L.

"Karena..."

_Degg, degg! _(Suara detak jantung si fotografer gaje yang menunggu kata-kata L).

"Karena..."

...

"Karena..."

'_Apa 'sih?' _Batin sang fotografer tak sabar.

"Karena..."

"Karena..."

"Karena..."

'_Karena... Karena... Karena... Karena... Kare-... UMPH!'_ Si fotografer di sumpel author pake kaus kaki.

"K-karena..."

_... -30 menit kemudian-..._

"Karena..."

'_Zzzz...'_

"Karena..." L menahan kata-katanya. "Karena saya belum dandan..."

_Singg..._

Suasana hening seketika. Sang fotografer langsung _sweatdrop _sambil mangap. Dunia bagaikan gelap di mata sang fotografer dengan _background_ daun-daun berterbangan dan angin berhembus diiringi suara jangkrik, 'Krikk... Krikk... Krikk...' (oke, itu lebay!).

"R-Ryuuzaki?" Si fotografer tampak tercengang dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Ah, daripada anda mematung seperti itu, lebih baik bantu saya menyusun menara gula!" L mengajak si fotografer. Si fotografer hanya mengangguk lemah.

_Ah! Poor... Poor photographer...!_

Akhirnya sang fotografer membantu L menyusun gula (lagi). Diam-diam si fotografer mengambil foto L yang sedang menyusun gula, lho! Ahahahay~ _mission successful!_

**(Kesimpulan 2: L/Ryuuzaki, status: Benci kamera, tipe: 'ah-saya-belum-dandan'. Pesan bagi fotografer: Jika nekat ingin mengambil gambar orang dari tipe seperti ini, lebih baik ambil saja secara diam-diam!)**

**TARGET 3-4-5: Trio MelArAt (Mello, Near, Matt)**

"Ah, siapa target saya selanjutnya? Humm... Mello? Mihael Keehl?" Si fotografer terus melanjutkan 'petualangan'nya sambil bergumam-gumam tentang targetnya yang selanjutnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong setelah perjalanan panjang saya, saya jadi laper. Mungkin sedikit cemilan untuk mengganjal perut bisa membuat saya lebih semangat!" Mata si fotografer mulai menyapu deretan makanan yang disusun rapi di atas meja.

'_Whaa~... Makanannya enak-enak! Mau makan yang mana, ya...? Semuanya aja, deh! Eh, tapi 'kan saya disini kerja bukan makan! Ah, pilih yang mana, ya?' _Batin sang fotografer dengan norak. Ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri sambil menatap makanan-makanan tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Mata sang fotografer menangkap sebuah kue coklat yang terpampang rapi di sebuah piring datar. _'Wahh... Tinggal satu!'_ Batin si fotografer. Akhirnya dengan senyum sumringah, si fotografer mengendap-endap mengambil kue tersebut. _'Here we go~...'_

_BRAKKK!_

Seseorang menabrak si fotografer _–Mello._

"_You are _–piiipp- -piipp- -piiiippp-!" Kalimat Mello mengandung kata-kata yang tidak bisa author publikasikan. Bahkan author sendiri pun tidak tahu harus menulis apa. _Ah, poor... poor author..._ (Lho?).

"Ah~ kue ku yang cantik, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan sayang...?" Mello mengelus kue coklatnya kemudian segera melahapnya.

Si fotografer langsung bangun dari pose tersungkur _indah_nya, "Ah, anda Mihael Keehl? Saya fotografer. Saya ingin mengambil gambar anda sekali saja. Boleh?".

Mello menatap sang fotografer dengan tajam, "Hmm... Foto?" Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Si fotografer mengangguk. Mello menghembuskan nafasnya. "Mmm... maaf... Tapi tidak bisa... Ada suatu alasan yang-... AH!" Mello menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Si fotografer luluh, "Ah, maaf... Saya tahu anda bukan tipe orang yang _pede_... Saya amat minta maaf..." Sang fotografer menunduk (tumben gitu ya nih fotografer waras!).

Di tengah suasana tersebut, pengacau muncul...

"Weits! Mels? Ngapain kamu disini?" Ya, Matt alias Mail Jeevas.

Mello buru-buru memasang wajah jutek, "Kenapa sih suka main tabrak? Aku dari tadi nyari kue coklat! Untung aku tidak terlambat!" Sahut Mello dengan percaya diri. Sebenernya 'sih emang terlambat. Tapi dia maksa fotografer untuk nyerahin kuenya. _Poor... Poor photographer...!_

"Eh? Ini siapa?" Matt menunjuk-nunjuk sang fotografer.

"Ah, s-saya fotografer... Saya ingin mengambil gambar anda (kalau bisa sih berdua!). Boleh, 'kan?" Sang fotografer memasang wajah _innocent_.

Diluar dugaan, Matt malah tersenyum lebar, "Wah, mau foto? Beneran, nih? Boleh-boleh. Sini foto! Fotoin aku sama Mello, ya!" Matt menarik Mello.

Mello menepis tangan Matt, "Apa-apaan, sih? Aku 'kan nggak mau! Foto aja sendiri! Sana-...".

Matt langsung memotong kalimat Mello, "Sshh! Pokoknya kamu harus mau! Kalau nggak, laptopmu aku masukin virus, terus coklatmu aku buang semua!" Ancam Matt dengan seringai mengerikan.

Mello bergidik sendiri melihat Matt. Padahal dalam hati ia sedang menangis meraung-raung, _'Hiks... Hiks... Laptopku... Coklatku yang malang..."_.

"Ayo foto! _Cheese!_" Matt tersenyum lebar di depan kamera. Ia menyeringai, "Ayo, sekali lagi! Kali ini aku foto sendirian, ya!" Ia menarik sang fotografer. Sang fotografer hanya menurut.

_JPRETT!_

Foto telah diambil.

"Apaan, nih? Fotonya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kegantenganku! Foto lagi!" Ia mencak-mencak di depan si fotografer. Si fotografer pun menuruti permintaan Matt.

_JPRETT!_

"Apaan, nih? Kenapa jelek banget? Nggak keren! Ayo hapus! Ganti foto lagi!" Matt mengomentari fotonya.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali si fotografer harus mengambil gambar Matt (kemudian menghapusnya lagi karena dirasa Matt kurang 'ganteng'). "Aduuh... Maaf... Kita sudahi saja, ya!" Sang fotografer berusaha beralasan untuk kabur dari Matt.

Bukannya membiarkan si fotografer pergi, Matt malah menyeringai seram. Coba saja kalau si fotografer nggak inget kalau itu di pesta orang, dia pasti sudah muntah. Tanya kenapa? Kenapa tanya! _Akh! Poor photographer..._

_JPRETT!_

"Nah, gini dong! Akhirnya fotoku jadi juga! Cihuyy! Dijual ke eBay ah! Terus uangnya dipake buat beli _video game_ terbaru!" Matt mengagumi foto dirinya. Si fotografer hanya bisa menghela nafas lega _'Akhirnya selesai juga~!'_.

"_Hah, ternyata kalian ada di sini!" _Terdengar suara gaib (?) dari belakang Matt.

"Near?" Matt memutar bola matanya, diikuti dengan Mello.

Near berjalan mendekat.

'_Wah! Itu 'kan Nate River! Si rambut kapas target ke-5 saya! Hmm... Sebenernya yang ke-4 sih... Tapi tadi keburu Matt duluan! Nggak papa deh!' _Batin si fotografer semangat. Ia langsung pasang tampang imut, "Halo? Anda Nate River, 'kan? Saya fotografer! Boleh saya minta gambarnya sekali saja?" Si fotografer memasang jurus _puppy eyes_.

Near _stay cool_. "Ah, paparazzi rupanya! Hmmm... Gimana, ya? Saya akan pikir-pikir dulu!".

Semangat si fotografer pudar seketika. _'Semoga mikirnya nggak selama L...!'_ Batinnya.

"Ah, nggak deh!" Near menjawab dengan nada datar. Membuat hati si fotografer hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ayolah~..." Ia memelas pada Near.

"Enggak!" Near menjawab pendek.

"Ayolah~"

"Enggak!" Near mendengus kesal.

Tapi si fotografer pantang patah semangat. Yak, semangat yang bagus sodara-sodara sekalian! Si fotografer terus merayu Near hingga akhirnya...

"Baiklah, aku mau," Jawab Near akhirnya.

Si fotografer langsung mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan pose 'YES!' diiringi lagu khas 'Dora the Explorer'. _Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! HORE!_

"Tapi harus bayar..." Lanjut Near.

Wajah si fotografer berubah menjadi ekspresi kebingungan, "B-bayar...? Kok bayar?".

Near mengibaskan tangannya sambil memutar bola matanya, "Huff. Ya iyalah! Jaman sekarang mana ada yang gratis? Lagian aku mau menabung untuk menambah koleksi Barbie-ku! Ayo, satu gambar 10,000 dolar!" Near menjulurkan tangannya seperti meminta uang kepada si fotografer.

Si fotografer mengintip isi dompetnya... Isinya uang... 25,000... _Rupiah_...

'_Hiks, hiks...'_ Si fotografer segera menangisi dirinya yang melarat di dalam hati.

Akhirnya demi misi (?) ini, dia rela menguras celengan ayamnya yang ia bawa kemana-mana –demi foto Near.

_Huff~ poor... Poor photographer!_

_Mission successful!_

**(Kesimpulan 3: Mello/Mihael Keehl, status: Benci kamera, tipe: Tidak pede/pemalu (?). Pesan bagi fotografer: Yahh... Kalau bisa gunakan metode 'memotret diam-diam' atau ajaklah temannya yang 'Banci kamera' untuk berfoto juga agar orang ini terdorong untuk foto!)**

**(Kesimpulan 4: Matt/Mail Jeevas, status: Banci kamera, tipe: narsis akut! Pesan bagi fotografer: Hmm... Bertemu orang seperti ini kadang menjengkelkan! Bekerjalah secara profesional *?* agar dia tidak minta foto ulang!)**

**(Kesimpulan 5: Near/Nate River, status: Benci kamera, tipe: Hanya mau difoto kalau ada ada banyarannya! Pesan bagi fotografer: Jika bertemu orang seperti ini, siapkan duit yang banyak kalau mau dapat gambarnya! Ingat, jaman sekarang nggak ada yang gratis, lhoo~...! XD)**

**TARGET 6: Amane Misa**

'_Huffft... Akhirnya target terakhir saya...' _Batin si fotografer dengan BGM 'We are the Champion'.

"Hmm... Ah? Ada fotografer? Ah, sini-sini! Fotoin sama fans-fans saya (?), _dong_!" Misa menarik fotografer tersebut.

Si fotografer langsung _sweatdrop_. _'Wah... Orang ini benar-benar sadar kamera! Tiap ada sinyal kamera, pasti dia panggil. Coba kalau dari tadi target saya begini, pasti mudah...' _Pikir si fotografer. _Benarkah akan lebih mudah?_

"Misamisa... Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya. Saya fotografer. Bolehlah saya mengambil foto Misamisa...?" Fotografer berbekal kamera digital tersebut mulai beraksi dengan kikuknya.

Misa tersenyum riang, "Ah, banyak juga nggak papa, kok! Ayo! Katakan _cheese_!".

_JPRETT!_

Gambar sudah diambil. "Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi du-..."

"Eh, tunggu! Saya belum foto disitu! Ayo fotoin lagi! Keliahatan _background_-nya, ya! _Cheese_!" Misa lagi-lagi menarik fotografer tersebut –bahkan sebelum sang fotogtrafer selesai bicara. Dengan _sweatdrop_ dan ekpresi wajah 'what-the...?', sang fotografer menuruti kemauan Misa.

_JPRETT!_

"Ah, foto lagi disana!" Misa menarik sang fotografer dengan semangat.

"T-tapi-..."

"Ayoo~!" Misa malah tambah semangat menarik fotografer itu. Sedangkan sang fotografer yang tidak berdaya hanya menurut. _Ah,_ _poor... poor photographer...!_

"KYAA! Hasil fotonya bagus sekali! Ah, bagaimana kalau kita coba sekali lagi?" Misa sudah siap-siap bergaya di depan kamera, "_Say cheese_!".

Sang fotografer pun bersiap memotret Misa, "Tiga, dua, sa-... Lho?".

Misa menatap bingung ke arah sang fotografer, "Ada apa?".

Sang fotografer hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil meringis...

"A-anou... Memori kameranya _limit_..."

**(Kesimpulan 6: Misa Amane. Status: Banci kamera. Tipe: Cepat menyadari kehadiran kamera. Pesan bagi fotografer: Kalau bertemu orang ini, siapkan memori eksternal yang banyak, atau minimal sepatu kets untuk kabur! Karena orang seperti ini tanpa dipanggilpun sudah mengikuti kalau merasakan aura *?* kehadiran kamera. Ingat, bukan kita yang mengejar mereka, tapi mereka yang mengejar kamera!)**

Dan begitulah! Seiring habisnya memori dari kamera sang fotografer dan selesai semua targetnya, akhirnya si fotografer pun pulang (baca: melarikan diri) dari pesta gila keluarga Yagami. Begitulah perjuangan luar biasa dari sang fotografer saudara-saudara! Benar-benar semangat pantang menyerah yang patut diacungi jempol kaki! Bagaimana dengan anda...? Benci kamera 'kah...? Atau malah banci kamera...?

~#~#~#~ _**END? **_~#~#~#~

AN:

Author: Gupyahh! Fic apaan ini...? Endingnya abal banget! Gaje pula! *pundung di balik guling*.

Ao: Ahahahaha... Biasa, fic pelampiasan rasa stress! Jadinya juga... Ya... Lihat sendiri deh! XD

Author: Iya. Hohohoho... XD. Sebagai catatan, benyolan tentang memancing itu saya ambil dari blog gila temen saya, sedang teori benci kamera dan benci kamera itu saya temukan di salah satu website pembuat game quiz di Indonesia. Beneran isinya kocak bener! XD. Hanya saja, karena saya udah lupa sebagian (lebih tepatnya banyak) dari isinya, saya karang-karang sedikit gitu tipe sama pesan fotografernya ^^! Sisanya bayolan saya. Hahahaha... Mungkin jadinya garing, ya? Yahh... Maaf deh! Ini cuma pelampiasan rasa stres waktu UKK aja! Hahaha!

Ao: Iya! Dan lagi kata-kata Mello yang disensor itu silahkan diisi sendiri sesuai bayangan anda, yah! Author nggak bisa nulis kata-kata begitu, sih! (bisa-bisa ganti rate fic ini! XD)

Author: Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, singkatan MelArAt itu saya dapet dari Hikaru Ryuuzaki-nee (wkwkwkwk... *saya pasang disclaimer ini!*). Trus banci kamera yang dimaksud disini bukan maho-maho yang ada di taman lawang itu! Maksudnya hanya kiasan untuk orang yang suka difoto sekaligus plesetan dari kata 'benci' sendiri ^^v. Ahahaha... No bashing no offensive, yaw! Just for fun ajah ^o^! Ngomong-ngomong, apakah si fotografer di sini terlihat seperti OC? O.o Ah, saya malah lebih cenderung ke 'cameo'! Kadang saya menganggap diri saya itu si fotografer gaje nan nelangsa itu. Ahahaha... Poor, poor author XD!

Ao: Oke, akhir kata saya minta review, ya!

All: **REVIEW NYOOO~~~!**

~#~#~#~ _**RnR? **_~#~#~#~


End file.
